


Reform is the name

by purplefox



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Male Ayano, Oneshot, influenced by the guidance video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: A bunch of games going on in the school at the same time. Ayano doesn't mind it at all because he has his own agendas.





	Reform is the name

The best thing to happen was to make the students help clean up the school. It was just amusing what one could find when one put their head to it. Ayano had not expected this but he was very happy to find it. The rumours everywhere had been getting on his nerves and with very few plans and lesser allies he had been fuming on just what to do.

For him to stumble across this tape was wonderful. He knew how to use it. He would use it. Even though they would not know it, all these various people were going to be his allies. He had been hearing some things. He had been keeping the pressure to himself but he knew where to go with this.

The guidance councillor, who knew she had such worries? Who knew the risky game going on under their noses? The headmaster was an obstacle that could not be touched currently but Ayano knew that good things would come in time. He was not too bothered. When it came to Senpai he was willing to try many things for the greater good.

Greater good as in Senpai safe and not in the hands of anyone disgusting or annoying. Ten weeks or she would be fired and technically she was on Ayano’s even if she did not know it. These teachers with their amusing biases. She could not be the only one looking at the students and wanting to snip a troublesome one from the hoard.

Info-chan was a good source of information but she had her limits for certain. Firstly what he needed to do was find all his rivals, estimate their future actions and hunt them down one by one. By order of closeness all while remaining from sight himself. this was the most important.

A delinquent in and out the school was not the thing to focus on when there were vermin in the same damn class right there everyday. Or even worst a best friend that clung and clung. First the ones closest to senpai but he would be working to get to the ones furthest away too.

He had not even known all that much about the delinquents, they were of no real interest to him but he was fairly certain that at least one came from a troubled family or a shady family. Maybe Info-chan could help him out a tiny bit. It would take time to win their trust and to worm himself among the group.

He would have to become very good at multitasking over the coming weeks. Snip the annoying pest and prepare for the battles ahead all while protecting senpai and looking for pawns to use and allies to get for himself. there had to be plenty of people in the academy just waiting to be used just like the guidance councillor. Someone like her so anguished and blind because of her own failures she would do anything to fix them.

Because Ayano knew she would do anything to save the people she felt she doomed in the first place. That made her an asset and there was nothing wrong with helping someone out once they helped him in return. Especially if they did not know.

X

He was going to develop a complex doing these things for Info-chan. Other than Senpai he had no interest in anyone else and especially their undergarments. It made him feel more than a little sick having to do it but the reward was almost worth the trouble.

It was irritating how he had to do it in order to get the information he needed but Info-chan was an asset after all. A dangerous one since she knew everything about him but an ally was an ally no matter the situation. It was not as if Ayano was going to get any direct help from anyone else.

There were things Info-chan could get for him that he needed. He could do his little investigation on her when he was out of her reach. Trust no one that knew you unless they were someone you could love. That he learned at home and he was following that to the letter.

The guidance councillor had already made her move and unfortunately so had the very annoying childhood friend. Ayano finally had the surveillance schedules in his hand and he had his own ways on how to snip the troublesome vines away without gaining too much attention.

First she must be disliked and then made to disappear. It was not simple as it seemed it was a lot of work to plan out but Ayano could not trust her. She might worm her way back into Senpai’s good graces and he would be back at square one.

They could not be trusted, he needed to clear the field fully. First remove them from Senpai’s sight and then from the playing field entirely. Some would be harder than some but he had plenty of plans. He had even located some pawns to help him out.

Info-chan had requested quite a lot of panty shots for the information that he required but it would work out in the end. He had to play this right, the long con was for all of them. Wasn’t it normal to want to enjoy your happy school life with all your classmates around you? Ayano-kun was doing this cleansing for the entire school. Provided everyone minded their business and did not go nosing around nobody that did not have to would not get hurt.

However those that poked their noses where it did not belong or got in the way would have to be disposed of. Those that had their impure intentions towards senpai… they had to go too. He could not take any chances, they all wanted their happy go lucky school life didn’t they? They just needed to keep their heads down and let him do his thing. It was for the greater good. They just needed to play their parts.

X

Such a fragile boy had such connections, it looked as though he had been unaware to his brother’s true work until recently. Before he had distained it but now he admired it thanks to the influence of the group. That had to bother the brother quite some bit.

Wasn’t it lucky that Ayano-kun was coming in to help fix this family’s problems? Almost as if he had joined the guidance councillor club.

He finished his stretches in his room as he eyed the corkboard and the photographs that he had pinned up. he had quite the bust day ahead of him. It was the next stage of sabotage and preparation for the annoyance and then he had to track down the lost misguided lamb and pound a bit of a lesson into him. All of this and attend class too.

No one ever said how hard it was to maintain the perfect school life and enjoy love as well. All of this and he still had to think about which club would benefit him the most. More like he had to plan ahead, obviously he could not get that close to the student council now because of his plans of infiltration.

They had their eyes on him too, it was pretty damn annoying what he would not give to take out at least one of those annoying pests.

But he knew one move against them too early would bring hell on all their heads and that was what he was looking to avoid the most. It was fucking annoying but he would put up with it for a while longer as he sought out their weaknesses and flew under the radar.

He was lucky they were only pests at school. If they caught sight of his night activities he just might be exposed too early.

His eyes trailed to the edge of the board where the photo of a bunch of laughing flashy girls were and he smiled. Assets were nice but it was better to call them what they were. Pawns and he had new ways to use them. The best thing was that they would not even know they were being used. The amusing thing was that if they were not careful they might end up captured… or dead.

Not his problem though, they were pawns after all and it was not as if they were any big saints or anything. They were easy to use because of that nasty behaviour. If one or two got broken in his way… no one said cleaning a school was easy. There was trash to be disposed of after all.

X

When your father played with smoke sometimes it was you that got the fire. Ayano supposed he should feel a little sorry for her. He was going to let her go but he knew already that she was never going to be the same again.

What a pity, she was mostly the two birds one stone situation. He needed her help and her father’s help and he most certainly needed leverage for his next move. The loan shark needed to go and he needed to do a bit of evangelical work before he left town all for Ayano’s plan.

Thinking ahead took work and he guessed he was just a little bit sorry for her because he had been talking to her for a bit. Plotting down her fall and her father’s fall. She should feel lucky because his original plan had ended with her very unsightly death, this way she got to keep her very traumatised self alive.

Ayano on the other hand, he was getting a face to face meeting with a real Yakuza next week. Nothing like the stupid greedy loan shark. No he meant the old school, the tattoos, the brotherhood and the dedicated Yakuza still idolised in movies to this day.

They dealt in scams and cooperation’s more and more these days but they were still around. One just had to know where to find them. Family’s that suddenly could afford to send their children to a school such as this one? Needed a much closer look.

Those with ties to suspicious shady hospitals? Needed more than a closer look. Yakuzas had learned how to blend and Ayano could admire that trait. He could admire a brother waist deep in blood and darkness trying to make sure his little brother went down a good path. Currently that little brother was drawing too much attention.

How lucky for this family that Ayano was here to help them out… providing that a favour was returned to him of course. A teacher’s job was on the line! And more importantly senpai had to be made safe.

X

The best thing about doing the secret favour was that the guidance councillor was so glad that her plan had worked that she could not look at anything else. She was far too busy with her nose in the air and her mind full of relief.

It was amusing, it was too good to be true and with the problem of the delinquents finally out of the way Ayano could turn his eyes towards the final problems and just how to get rid of them. His reputation had been perfect along with his attendance and grades all this time. Finally he could set his eyes on the student council.

He already knew how to target that family. He had the skills and the pawns to bring her down. She was the most suspicious of the lot and he would take down her entire organization one time. He had his very good friend the Yakuza to help him out.

The student council would slide from grace and there would be a new head to everything. To the Saiko organization and the student council. Who knew her little brother would be so easy? Well a house of such negativity would start the fractures.

Ayano crossed his legs as he waited in the park, he was late but that was fine. He was bringing something very important along. It had proved useful in helping to disgrace the nurse and it would be the perfect thing to take down the council. Some things one just did not see coming.

Ayano had been careful all this time for a reason.

“Ayano-kun.” The business man stopped on the park path and lifted a bulging schoolbag. “Think this will be enough?”

“That looks like more than enough.” Ayano snorted as he got to his feet. He dusted off the back of his pants and eyed the bag. “How much of that stuff is in there? I want to addict them slowly not make them crash right away.”

“This is a just in case thing.” The Yakuza’s eyes flashed in amusement. “Also I’d like at least two more girls for the shop you see. Schoolgirls are really popular.”

“What happened to the nurse?” Ayano strapped the bag to his back and frowned at the heavy wait.

“Oh her?” He sounded disinterested as he helped Ayano with the bag. “She broke, we sold her off already. How’s my little brother doing?”

“Looks like he’ll graduate and become a Saiko employee he might even be a right hand man to the head if he’s lucky.” Ayano tested the straps before he was satisfied. “I could pull a few strings behind the scene if that is what you want for your brother.”

“I’d actually like him as far away from this school and its influence so I’m thinking of sending him overseas to study, he might make a good doctor or something.”

“How about a paper pusher?” Ayano teased. “Or something good but not too noticeable? But you know he made leaps and bounds in his physical education classes when he was messing around as a delinquent.”

“At least thanks to you he’s done with that… right Ayano-kun?” His eyes were dark but focused. “I owe you a great debt.”

“Oh no, that’s basically paid already.” Ayano shook his head. “We’re friends, helping each other out.”

“Speaking of friends.” The Yakuza smiled. “I’ve been looking into your situation myself. Personally, a friend to a friend. You call her… Info-chan right? And she isn’t aware of me.” His smile widened. “I really like you Ayano-kun so let me tell you what I’ve found out about that girl. You were right to be wary. She’s the real deal you see… wolf in sheep’s clothing.” Ayano smiled even as relief swept over him. He knew it, always trust your instincts. Cleaning would never be finished it seemed.


End file.
